undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
What is this fake reality that i'm reading a chapter? IDK but its a good one so we're going to roll with it, also can't forget the usual WADDUP JAMIE HERE GONNA READ UR CHAPTER BOI Okay so that first scene has me messed up, like first you're giving me a heart attack with the hallways at night, then we got interrogation and finally a over the top cuteness sleep over? I cant handle this on my first issue back after not reading forever, have mercy. Honestly tho like the first scene back has some of my most faves (I think I cant remember lol) and I loved it all, although they crazy to play hide and seek at a time like this. :O Just let them be happy and visit those weirdo parents though, it better be the last scene in Anguish and it better be happy. D; So the second scene I'm a little surprised because I remembered most of them, omg whattt?? this for sure isn't reality but to the main reaction of the scene, of course you have to bring up there being two factions with drama brewing after such a cute scene that was the previous one, gdi why have you got to do this to me. I feel bad for MonoMech though, he just wants to be apart of the group and they wont let him, I mean the way Tomori reacted??? rude. ;-; I guess its good to know whos a part of what faction now though (I dont remember it being said before anyway rip if it was). Wait, what is this? Is Ken cheating on Nakata with the gym sessions? Damn my boi Ken be a player, poor Nakata what would she think ;-; Honestly tho its about time we got some more Mio and I hope we can get some more things like this although she probs gonna be killed because it always works like that, they get focused on and then die. RIP Mio, dying to young when she only wants to light things on fire also Ken not bothering with Shiho is my new love, teach Shiho a lesson Ken!!. Lmao you know when a question like "Why is lying in Rai’s arms so comforting?" is mixed in with all those serious questions that it is the OP ship of the story but oh god all those questions at the end reminds me there is too much going on for me to have taken a break, whhyyy do I do this to myself. D; Also poor Shiomi he pretty messed up and im partly worried for Nakamoto's plans like when plans happen is when people die but then when plans don't happen, everyone lives. Stop making plans. D; Maybe Nakamoto is the true mastermind, using his plans to make people kill. :o Also imma just headcanon that Nakata was in the room trying to check up on him because she heard what he done with Mio and that entire conversation she was thinking "bitch u better not cheat on our gym sessions ever again, do I need to remind you I'm a merc?" but she is too bae for that so she keeping her cool. Overall I can't really judge the characters because like Azama for example was mentioned to be in the other faction but didn't appear so like its unfair to be like "WTF dat hoe siding with Obi-Wan? What is she a Jedi?" so we'll see but so far all my baes are still lovely, except Shiho, if Ken wants him to choke, same. Its like that meme where the girl is like "I love you all" and then Shiho trying to say thank you and im like "nah not u" u know what one I mean? U better, meme cat. For the chapter itself, it was actually funnily enough a really good issue to come back to after a break, we had it mentioned who's in what faction, we had all the questions built up and remained unanswered mentioned and then we got all the cuteness and sadness of previous chapters added in to the mix so mess me up this was a good chapter and hopefully now I will actually read them one a day each instead of disappearing for like ever? Lol good joke me.